


A Smutty Afternoon

by Serenity9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity9/pseuds/Serenity9
Summary: Severus was minding his own business in Diagon Alley when strong hands suddenly pulled him to a narrow gang between a closed second hand bookshop and unused store. Before he knew it, he was slammed hard to the rough stone wall by a mysterious tall figure in black hood.





	A Smutty Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Something I write instead of sleeping. My first time write smut

Severus gulped as he was pinned against the rough stone wall. He couldn't see his captor as they wore a long black hood, but he could definitely imagine the shapely body underneath the loose robe. 

The Potion Master struggled, more because he knew how much his captor loved it, rather than from an actual desire to escape.

His struggle was cut short, however, as his hair was pulled, hard, and a warm mouth enveloped his.

Stubbornly, the wizard clamped his mouth shut.

The dark witch growled as she was denied access to the warm cave. 

She shifted her body so that she could trapped his captive's body with her own so she could free the hand that holding his side. 

Pulling the black hair sharply while nibbling Severus' lower lip, she used the distraction to grab the younger Slytherin's member through his cloth and squeezed it hard.

Caught off guard, Severus moaned. 

His captor used the opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth, easily battling his own tongue into submission and aggressively exploring every inch of it, shoved the warm appendage deep into his throat while sucking his lips hard. 

Severus felt his knees buckled and only her tight grip prevented him from slumping down. 

The Potion Master half-heartedly brought his tongue to again meet the intruder, already knew that he was no match for his Lady and Mistress. She was, after all, the Dark Lady whose name was known and feared by even wizards in continent, many rich, privileged pureblood lords knelt on her feet, and even the most ruthless Death Eater trembled before her for she was their owner.

He mewled as the Dark Lady rutted her body against him harshly, pinned him firmer to the wall that both his front and back was rubbed raw.

He weakly tried to push her back when he needed oxygen. That earned him another harsh tug at his hair and vicious twist at his member and only after he submitted that she finally released his mouth, allowed him to suck the oxygen.

While Severus took his much-needed breath, Voldemort turned her attention to the pale long neck that looked so delicious. 

Casually manhandling the black hair, she forced him to tilt his head, giving her a better access to trail kisses on the skin before licking and bite down at his pulse point where one could see a faint faded mark if they peered close enough.

Her victim let out a subdued mewl, arched his back in pleasure as his assaulter renewed her mark which amused the Dark Witch. 

After all, he usually let out a loud moan when he was marked. Apparently even in his haze state, he still remembered that they were only a metre away from Diagon Alley's main street.

Voldemort took her sweet time sucking at the place she knew was Severus' most sensitive point, challenging the usually composed younger wizard to keep his noise down or risking discovery. 

Occasionally, she massaged his robes covered cock with her hand or rutted against him. 

At one point, she canted her hips forward and pinched his left nipple, almost succeeding in making him scream.

Voldemort released the abused skin with a pop after it turned deep purple and trailed butterfly kissed to the young wizard's ear. 

Nibbling at the earlobe which earned him another shiver.

"You look positively ravishing, my little Serpent" she purred 

Severus moaned "Mi.. milady, please"

The Dark Witch chuckled, her hand wandered inside his robes, finger circling hidden nipple before pulled it hard, making the owner jerking with an almost broken whimper.

"Please" he repeated.

She silenced him with another deep kiss

"So beautiful, so submissive" 

she whispered into his lips 

"I can't wait to be able to properly claim you as my husband."

"Yess" Severus almost hissing as he felt his nipples were being abused under his clothes "Yours"

Voldemort smirked, she gave his still covered cock another tug while wandlessly whispered a spell that would make Severus felt like he was being licked all over his body.

The young potion master opened his mouth under the assault, but his scream was silenced by his lover's kiss even as she furiously rutted against his hard prick, one of her hand caught Severus´ and guided him to rub her own vagina.

She would´ve prefer him to properly pleasure her, but it seemed like he was starting to lose his mind. Smirking, she whispered another spell, her own variation of a mild stinging hex, which randomly targeted his nipples, cock, and his other sensitive places, further stimulated the abused body. That hex got the desired result as Severus´ jolts and whimpers brought her higher and higher as her mouth latched to his neck.

The sweet torture continued for minutes until the younger Slytherin sobbed with need, his cock was so hard and aching for release, his body was so overstimulated that his consciousness almost faded. 

Voldemort suddenly stilled her movements and cancelled her spell. Her whole body rocked, pressed even tightly to the wizard pinned on the wall, she muffled her shout of pleasure by biting down the pale skin hard as she climaxed.

The feeling of his partner's suddenly limp body against him and the teeth still firmly clamped on his sensitive spot pushed Severus over the edge, black spots dancing in his eyes, and he arched his back...

And would've cum hard if not for the sudden tightness on the base of his cock.

The young wizard moaned his displeasure.

The Dark witch, already got her bearing back, grinned evilly at the tear-stricken face of her lover "Now now, my dear. I have never said you could cum, have I?"

Severus clutched at her robes as if it was his lifelines "Please Milady"

"Please what, pet? Do you think that a slut who let anyone accosted him on the street and freely use his body for their pleasure deserved a release?" She mocked as she magically bared the potion master's front and licking his nipples.

Severus' hand flew to her hair, but at her harsh glare and gesture, he obediently put them above his head.

Voldemort reached to one of shopping bag and popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. She let it melt a bit before used her chocolate covered tongue to smeared chocolate all over his nipples and breast. She absentmindedly summoned an apple to gag Severus' mouth when he started to moan.

After admiring her work -and ordered his toy to stay flush against the wall before evilly cast a spell that would make Severus' cock ring vibrated-, the Dark Witch blew a cold air to freeze the chocolate covered skin.

She licked her lips at the sight.

The young, usually aloof, calm, collected, potion master was now wriggling like a worm under the sun. He was obviously struggled to obey as sometimes his body would jerk forward before he forcefully pressed back, his hands was visibly strained to keep their position above his head. Voldemort grinned in satisfaction as she could imagined how his backside would look like after all the rubbing with the rough surface.

She gave the nipples covered chocolate the last lick, enjoying the sweet and salty taste and nibbles before buttoned his robes back without cleaning the chocolate and stopped the cock ring's vibration but keeping the ring on.

Severus sagged as soon as the assaults stop and only his lover's hand prevented him from falling. 

He rested his head against her shoulder while trying to catch his breath, letting her pet his greasier-than-usual hair.

He shifted and winced as his still rock-hard cock brushed his robes.

"Is there any chance you'll letting me cum?"

His lover laughed "As I say, a slut who whore himself on the street doesn't deserve release. But considering how good and submissive you are today, I feel merciful"

At his hopeful stare, she smirked "Tell you what, if you managed to lick your breast clean with your own tongue and putting a good show for me, I'll let you pleasure yourself. Otherwise, you´ll wear the ring until I take it off myself"

Severus' hopeful eyes turned into a glare at the impossible task "It's a no, then"

She simply hummed, making the Potion Master huffed in annoyance. He moved around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position while keeping his head on her shoulder and to shift his weight around so that he didn´t burden her too much even if he still felt sluggish.

He ended up half leaned against the wall half against her as he nuzzled her neck affectionately with his eyes closed and his breathing evened as he tried to bring his erection down. 

It was a delicious sight, but what pleased her the most was the fact that despite the lack of restrains or threat, her potion master willingly submitted to her order even when it's clear that he was denied his pleasure. She had a faith that he would obey her even as they both knew she´s got a business in the continent and therefore he did´t knew how long he would gone without release. 

The submission, and the trust it's implied -putting himself under her mercy, trusting that she would take care of him- warmed the Dark Witch's heart. Nobody else had given her such a precious gift to her before. Of course her Death Eaters all swore a fealty oath to her, they feared her wrath and trembled before her, but there were always a lingering disbelief, the subtle attempts to wriggle from any orders they didn´t like, secret back-up plans. None of them fully believed her authority and protection, and that´s even without knowing that their leader was a witch, not wizard.

Yet this young Slytherin had given her the respect she deserved before he knew how much power she held. He had seen an intelligent, charismatic woman and submitted to her, uncaring that in the patriarchal wizarding world, females were often looked down by males, wives were their husbands´ property to do as they pleased.

It didn´t mean he was a pushover. Severus was strong willed, tenacious wizard who held his own against a maelstrom that was Voldemort. He might not mind that his fiancé was in the lead, but he knew when to stand up for himself. He was never afraid to keep her in line whenever she lost herself. He respected her, but never afraid of her, not after he knew she was Lord Voldemort, not even after seeing her in her worst rage. He simply apparated out as she started to fling unforgivable around and came back hours later, after she exhausted herself.

“What are you thinking about?” Her beloved´s voice startled her. She looked down to amused black eyes.

She gave him a soft smile “Nothing. Just thinking that I am so lucky to have someone like you as a husband”

Severus nuzzled her neck with his nose “You know I live to serve you, mistress”

“Don´t you forget that, pet”

The wizard just chuckled as he straightened “Anything to keep my position as the future ruler of Britain´s consort.”

She laughed too, and waved her wand to cancel the notice-me-not and disillusion parselspell she cast before accosting Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow “You could´ve told me”

She laughed evilly and pulled him down for a kiss “And denied you the thrill of the thought of being caught?”

“Evil” he whispered breathlessly.

“I´m the Dark Lady. See you later, love. I expect you to already full move in to my manor by the time I came back. Better yet, with a solid plan for our wedding”

Severus righted his clothes “As my Lady wishes” and he gave her hand a squeeze before sauntered back to the busy alley. Disappeared from the sight a second later.

Voldemort grinned as she sent a strong cleaning charm on the area, just in case. She detested doing business outside Britain, but this time, she´ll give her very best as she knew her reward waited at home.


End file.
